In this application, the David Geffen School of Medicine at the University of California Los Angeles (UCLA) is partnering with the University of California San Francisco School of Medicine (UCSF), and the University of Washington (UW) to seek continued support for a formal 8-12 week program of training in aging research for 20 medical students to: 1) Expose them, early in their training, to the excitement of a research career. 2) Support their first steps in developing a research career in areas important to the NIA. 3) Increase the pool of physician scientists engaged in areas of research necessary to continue the mission of the NIA. With UCLA as the core site, our three institutions are particularly well suited to reach these objectives. All three of our programs have: 1) outstanding faculty who conduct NIA-funded research in aging; 2) experience training others to conduct aging research, and 3) additional funding to specifically support geriatrics related projects such as the John A. Hartford Foundation, which supports dementia and palliative care programs; the Eisner Foundation, which supports intergenerational programs; and other innovative collaborations between academic and community nonprofit organizations. To meet the objectives outlined above, we will rely on methods we have been using successfully over the past 25 years to identify research mentors, match medical students with these mentors, monitor students? research progress, facilitate this progress when needed, teach essential general research skills (including the responsible conduct of research), and provide a forum for presentation of students? research and discussion of ideas. In addition, we will offer small group discussion of common topics in clinical geriatrics, career options in aging, and the opportunity to observe and to participate in the clinical care of geriatric patients in a variety of settings. By accomplishing the aims outlined in this application, this program will encourage and support medical students' interest in aging research and geriatrics, and develop a new cadre of physician scientists who will be able to address key issues related to the research priorities of the NIA. This program will also aim to enhance the research programs in aging at the participating institutions and to foster collaboration in medical student research training in aging among UCLA, UCSF and UW.